iHate Jonah
by iheartvampires26
Summary: Jonah is back, and Sam forgave him. Carly hates this and wants him gone, she also realizes that she has feelings for Sam. Will she deny it? How will she handle it? Will Sam feel the same way? CAM
1. iCan't Believe Jonah Is Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly at all. I am not making profit**

Chapter 1

Carly Shay was lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had been like this for nearly two hours, thinking about the day's events. He was back, Jonah was back, and he was there to beg for Sam's forgiveness. She had accepted, to Carly's astonishment. _How could she let jerk-face back into her life? He tried kissing me, tried to convince me she didn't have to know. She deserves better than him, someone who will treat her like the perfect girl she is! Can't she see that he's no good?_ Carly's thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off vociferously; she really had to lower that ringer. She looked at the picture before answering, it was Sam. "Hey, Sam."

"Why did you leave school in such a rush like that? We didn't even get a chance to talk." Carly sighed, sitting up, "Sam, I hate him, he hurt my best friend. You don't just get over a stupid guy hurting the most important girl in your life, ok? It's not that easy and I'm sorry." Sam couldn't see the reason why Carly despised him. "Oh, sorry Carls, Jonah's calling. I'll call you when I get off the phone." Carly ended the call and went downstairs to see what Spencer was up to. "Hey, Kiddo, what're you doin'?" Spencer asked as she emerged from upstairs. "I just got off the phone with Sam, I can't believe her!" She fell back on the couch, turning on the TV to Seattle Beat. Spencer dropped whatever he was using for his sculpture in progress and sat next to Carly. "What happened?" Carly muted the TV and turned to him, "Remember Jonah?"

"That little nub that ruined my clay-mation movie?"

"Yeah, he's back. He begged for Sam forgiveness, what the hell? He shouldn't get a second chance. And of course she forgave him, what was she thinking?" Spencer looked at her incredulously, "You serious, after everything he did to her?" She nodded in response, tired of repeating herself. "You know what, Spence, I'm gonna go up to my room. I think I'm going to call Sam, try to talk some sense into her." Spencer gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder, "You'll know what to do, you always find a way." Carly smiled when he said this, "Thanks, Spencer." She made her way to her room and grabbed her phone. She quickly dialed her best friend's number and sat at the edge of her bed. The line was busy, probably still on the phone with Jonah. She decided to text Freddie to see if he was wanted to study together, he agreed and came over within ten minutes. Freddie suggested to pop some popcorn and Spencer brought the bowl up to them, "Happy studying." He said then left. Freddie scooted closer to Carly then said, "Who needs studying? We can just see where the night takes us." He put his arm around her, kind of expecting her to push him away. To his surprise, she didn't. She actually snuggled closer, taking his other hand in hers. She needed comfort, someone to help her with this Jonah issue. "Freddie…what do we do about Jonah? I'm scared Sam will be hurt again, first he tried cheating on her with me, who will be his next target?"

"Carly, I know you're worried but Sam can take care of herself. I mean, she physically and emotionally abuses me all the time."

"It's different; you don't know Sam like I do. When Sam really likes a guy, she tends to fall hard, and besides he's no good. You saw how he treated her last time; she doesn't deserve a guy like that." The two friends forgot all about the popcorn and the homework and just fell fast asleep, until Mrs. Benson came in demanding to know where her son had been.

---

It was early in the morning and Carly was getting ready for school. She hadn't heard from Sam since they got off the phone when Jonah called, she didn't like this because it meant the cycle had continued. It was the cycle of Sam pretty much ignoring everything that didn't revolve around Jonah. Carly arrived at school to see Sam and Jonah making out, their hands all over each other. "Aw, c'mon!" Carly said to no one in particular. A little green monster growled inside her as she strode to her locker. She just assumed that her anger was just because of what he did to Sam, nothing more. Freddie met up with her and asked her, "Are you okay? You look kind of down." She pointed to the couple all over each other near the front entrance, obviously annoyed with the situation. "Aren't they ever gonna come up to breathe?" Freddie asked. Carly laughed and said "I doubt it; they've been like that since I got here."

"Wow, that girl has some lungs on her! C'mon, let's get to class."

"Hold on one second, I have to get my books out for Ms. Briggs' class." She dialed her combination, pulled out her books for her English class, and closed her locker. "Kay I'm ready, let's go." Carly and Freddie walked into Briggs' class and decided to sit together. Sam came in late as usual and sat behind Carly. "Hey, Carls, what'd I miss?" Carly said nothing so she resorted to asking Freddie. "So, Freddork, what'd I miss?" Freddie turned to her, "First of all, do not call me Freddork, and second of all, you should've been here when class started."

"Oh, shut up Freddork! And besides what's up with Carly?"

"As you can see, she's not speaking to you."

"Well, thanks for stating the obvious, you nub." Carly, Sam, and Freddie stayed quiet the rest of the class.

---

The last class seemed to fly by, as the last bell rang to end the school day. Jonah was waiting outside Carly's last class. "What do you want?" She demanded. Jonah smiled slyly, "Aw, can't I wait for my girlfriend's best friend to get out of class?" Carly rolled her eyes and walked past him, "No, shouldn't you be waiting for Sam? She's your girlfriend, not me."

"Nah, I got my eye on someone else."

"Someone else? Who?"

"Girl named Valerie, she's a senior now." Carly stopped dead her tracks at this remark. "Freddie's ex-girlfriend?"

"Yup, the one and only, don't you dare tell Sam."

"Just stay away from me." Carly walked off, leaving Jonah standing alone.


	2. iDon't Believe You

Chapter 2

"No, I don't believe you! He's changed, I know he has!" Sam screamed at Carly over the phone. Carly was pacing in the iCarly studio, trying to convince Sam of what Jonah had told her just hours ago. "Why in the world would I lie to you?"

"Uh, I dunno, maybe because you can't stand to see me happy." Sam retorted. Carly rolled her eyes at this stupid attempt to make her seem like the bad guy. _How can she think I would make this up? I mean seriously, this isn't the first time he tried to do something like this._ "I cannot believe you, Sam." Carly hung up on her and threw her phone on the bed. She ran downstairs and across the hall to her other best friend's apartment. She knocked on the door, hoping that Freddie would open it instead of Mrs. Benson. Her prayers were answered; there standing in the doorway was Freddie. "Hey Freddie…" Carly said. He invited her inside, "What's up?" he asked. She sat on the couch, pulling him next to her, "Well, Jonah was waiting for me outside of my American History class and he told me that he has his eye on Valerie."

"Wait, wait, VALERIE?! My ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and he told me not to tell Sam which is weird because we're obviously best friends and I tell her everything no matter what. Anyway, I tried to tell Sam and she refused to believe me, she's determined to think he changed."

"Carly, do you think he told you that knowing you would talk to Sam about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that Jonah told you all this knowing you would talk Sam about it, also knowing that she wouldn't believe you. To me, it looks like he planned for this to ruin your relationship with Sam; he didn't really want her back."

"But why would he do that?"

"I guess he figured that you messed up his plan before so he wanted to get back at you." Carly stood up and started pacing. "So, he's using Sam like Val used you?" Freddie sighed at this statement, "Yes, but you may need backup to tell her."

"Then you'll have to come with me to explain it to her, she'll have to believe me if she hears it from both of us."

---

It was the night of new episode of iCarly, it had just finished and the audience was bigger than ever. The only problem was Carly and Sam kept fighting the whole time, the audience was dwindling away during the show. Eventually, Freddie had to stop the show; he hated having to do this, he definitely had to fix the problem. He spoke to Carly after the show, "Look, we have to talk to her now."

"How can we do that? She barely looks at me and spends all her time with that dumb ass, Jonah! She should be spending time with me, someone who really cares about her." Freddie smiled, "Carly, are you perhaps, jealous?" She stuttered, "M-m-me? Jealous of what?!"

"Jealous of Jonah, you love her, don't you?"Carly didn't answer for a while because she didn't know the answer herself, "Of course I love her, she's been my best friend for years---" Freddie cut her off, "No, not love like that. You should know what I mean, I meant like being IN love with her. Don't be afraid of admitting it, you should be proud." He hugged her, "I'll always be here if you need me, no matter what you decide."

"Freddie, I'm not a lesbian. I like guys not girls." Freddie smirked, "Oh God, the denial phase." Carly flicked him on the forehead and laughed, "Oh shut up you! I'm serious; I have no feelings towards Sam besides friendship."

---

It was time for another iCarly rehearsal, and Sam was nowhere to be found. Carly and Freddie both tried calling and calling her but no answer. All they would hear was Sam's voicemail: "You have reached Jonah's girlfriend. If it's Fredward, you're a nub, if it's Carly; I have nothing to say to you."

"Great," Carly said, "she hates me now. What am I going to do? I didn't do anything wrong, I just told her the truth!" Freddie patted her gently on the back, "It's gonna be ok, Carls, wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie and just hang out?"  
"Sure, that sounds fun. I just have to go tell Spencer I'm going out." Carly grabbed his hand and pulled him with her downstairs to Spencer's room. "Hey Spencer, me and Freddie are going to the Groovy Smoothie, want anything?"

"Blueberry Banana Blitz, please!" Spencer yelled from the bathroom. Carly and Freddie made their way to the Groovy Smoothie, and saw Sam holding hands with Jonah and giggling their way to the movies. Carly's little green monster growled again inside her, it's been driving her crazy lately. _Ugh, why does it kill me to see them together?! It's because he hurt her, I can't like Sam that way….can I? I have talk to someone about this…Freddie? He's the one who noticed I was acting different; he'd be a perfect person to talk to about it. _"Freddie?" Carly asked while they were sitting at a table in their local smoothie hangout.

"Yeah, Carly?"

"What if I really had…feelings for Sam?"

"Well, I think it's great you finally admit it!" Carly sighed, "But she's with Jonah, what do I do?"

"Be honest with her, maybe she'll feel the same." Carly laughed, "Like she actually would feel the same."

"She might, be positive." Sam walked through the door while they were talking, Carly walked up to her, "Hey, Sam." Sam ignored this and walked right past her. Carly grabbed her arm, "Sam, I wasn't lying to you! I would never do that!" Sam yanked her arm away, "Yeah, right, I'm not stupid! I'm quitting iCarly."

"You cannot be serious! The show belongs to both of us."

"Find someone else to be your stupid sidekick, I'm out of here." Sam stormed out leaving Carly to walk back to the table, wanting to cry. Freddie hugged her and she cried into his shirt. Between tears she said, "Why won't she believe me?" Freddie stroked her hair and said, "Let's just go home, okay?" She nodded and he called a cab for them to go back to the apartments. When they got home, Carly decided, "We need to get Jonah to admit it someone, we can have Wendy wear the Cap-Cam and talk him into talking about the plan."

"Yeah, that could work; we can convince her at school." Carly and Freddie finally had a plan, this had to work It just had to, Carly's happiness depended on Wendy.


	3. iNeed Help

Chapter 3

Freddie Benson walked into school and spotted Wendy in front of her locker with some of her other friends. "Hey, Wendy, come over here for a second?" Freddie motioned for her to come over to his locker. Wendy walked over to him not knowing what exactly was going on, "Hey, Freddie, what's up?"  
"Carls and I need your help with something."

"Now, what exactly is that something?"

"We need you to help us expose Jonah for the jerk-face he really is. He told Carly that he has his eye on Valerie, naturally Carly went to tell Sam this but she didn't believe her. Jonah knew this would happen; he's trying to get her back for that iCarly wedgie-bounce thing. I guess he thinks she's the reason they had originally stopped going out. Now he's only using Sam so that he could ruin their friendship, he didn't really want her back. Anyway, during all this, Carly realized she has feelings for Sam. Don't tell anyone about this, okay? " Wendy smiled, "No problem, but what's the plan?"

"Well, you'll have to get Jonah to warm up to you, get him comfortable enough to spill it, you know? You can wear the Cap-Cam, that way we can get his confession on video." Wendy laughed, "That sounds fun, like detective work, I'll definitely do it!" Wendy thought hard for a while, "Hey, Freddie…I uh wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"  
"Um, it's nothing." Wendy started walking off to the opposite direction but Freddie grabbed her hand before she could get away. "What is it, Wendy?" She sighed nervously, "Fine, I have a really big crush on you, happy now?" Freddie smiled huge, "Very happy, actually." He grabbed her other hand and asked "Wendy, would you possibly want to be my girlfriend?" Wendy pulled him close, wrapped her arms around his neck and met her lips with his. "Does that answer your question? I guess we're together now, huh?" Freddie smirked, "Absolutely." He slipped his hand in hers interlocking their fingers and started walking her to class. "So," Wendy started, "what about Carly?" Freddie looked confused, "What about her?"

"I thought you really liked her."

"Well, I've been noticing her feelings toward Sam so I backed off; I don't feel that way anymore. Besides, you've been on my mind a lot lately; I end up dreaming about you most nights." Wendy kissed his cheek lovingly as they kept walking to her class. "Aw, we're close to class, I don't want to say goodbye to you.

"Want to skip class then?" They both laughed and she teased, "Oh, what? You're a bad boy now?" He smirked, "Maybe. Let's skip." She finally gave in and they hid out in one of the very many empty classrooms.

---

Carly was in the third period when she was able to talk to Freddie, she scooted her chair closer to him so they could whisper. "So, is Wendy in?"

"Yup, she loves the plan and I kind of asked her to be my girlfriend." Carly gasped, "Really? Aw, that's so cute!"

"She admitted to having a crush on me and I have felt the same way for a while now so I asked her."

"Okay, so the plan needs to spring into action tomorrow before class starts. She really needs to befriend Jonah so that he begins to trust her and starts spilling his secrets to her unknowingly. Now, if she flirts with him to get him to confess, will that bother you?" Freddie's happy attitude seemed to disappear when she said that, "I don't think I could handle her doing that but I could talk to her about it and see what she thinks. I can call her after school." Carly sighed, staring at Sam lovingly, wishing this could all go away. She whispers, "I love her, Freddie…"

"I know, I'm sorry, Carls." He hugged her tight, not caring that probably the whole class was staring at them. It looked like it didn't even affect Sam that they were fighting, she was just laughing the whole time with Gibby. This seemed tear Carly apart, she looked shattered. Freddie had already sat back down when she got up abruptly; she went to the front of the class and asked if she could go to the bathroom. She got a pass, collected her stuff and left. Freddie had had enough; he wasn't going to continue to let Carly feel this way. He got up and went over to Sam's desk, "Sam, we need to talk, its serious."

"Yeah, well too bad."

"Puckett, don't play with me!" He pulled her by the arm and out of the seat. "Whoa, whoa, watch it, Freddork!" Sam said. Freddie gripped her arm tighter, not caring about the empty threats that were soon to come. "Sam! You're really hurting, Carly."

"Whatever, she just wants to ruin what I have with Jonah."

"She wasn't lying! Why would she? She's just looking out for you, all right?"

"Let go of me!" She slapped him with her free hand, causing him to loosen his grip on her.

---

Wendy walked into the girls' bathroom and all she could hear was quiet sobbing, like everything else had no sound. She followed the sound of the sobbing and opened the stall. "Carly, what are you doing?" Carly was sitting cross-legged on the floor, with a pair of scissors covered in blood. Wendy quickly snatched them away from her and grabbed both her wrists, revealing deep bloody gashes on her wrists. "Why are you doing this?! You have to stop!" Wendy helped her up and Carly looked as if she'd be in there for hours, crying and cutting herself. Her face was stained with tears, eyes red, and her face was rather puffy from sobbing. Wendy put her jacket on Carly so that no one could see the deep cuts Carly had caused. She whispered "I-I-I…I'm s-so s-s-sorry." Wendy hugged her tight. "It's ok; we're going to get you some help."

"N-n-no, you c-can't t-tell anyone, promise me." She thought long and hard about this, "But, Carly, I have to. You could really cause harm to yourself if you continue to cut."

"Wendy, please promise me!"

"Alright, alright, I promise. Let's get you out of here; school is over soon so we might as well go home." Carly stopped in her tracks, "We can't go home with me looking like this, let's go to the Groovy Smoothie until I look better." The girls walked through the empty halls, out the front door, and to the Groovy Smoothie. Carly ordered two Blueberry Banana Blitzes and handed one to Wendy. "How long were you in the bathroom before I came in?"

"Since about third period."

"You were in there since third? Why, Carly?"

"I-I-I miss Sam, I love her. She broke my heart and doesn't give a crap about it. I just don't know what to do anymore. My only hope is the plan, this all depends on you."

"I will do whatever I can to help, I really want you to be happy and for this to stop for good."

"What if it doesn't work? What if he doesn't trust you enough to talk about the plan?"

"I will get the information I need, trust me on this." Carly had her glimmer of hope back, Wendy was very reassuring. She had her hope but was the plan enough to get Sam back? Will Carly get the help she needs to cure her depression? Carly and Wendy certainly hoped so…

* * *

**Author's Note: I just want to say thanks to all of my readers. I WILL NOT BE REPOSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 11 REVIEWS TELLING ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE 4TH CHAPTER. Love you guys 3, thanks again for reading**


	4. iWas Raped

Chapter 4

Sam was lying on her bed, looking through the pictures on her phone. She stopped at one of her and Carly, smiling and having fun. She sighed, _I really miss Carly, our friendship is really over because of a guy? I miss iCarly and Spencer, I just…I don't know._ Sam shook her head; attempting to stop her mind from wandering to the friends she missed so much. She dialed Carly's number, debating on whether or not she should fix this. She decided against it, throwing her phone off to the side. Jonah was back in her life but she didn't know if he was worth messing up her relationship with Carly. She had to stop thinking about her, she's finally back with Jonah, and she wasn't about to screw it up. Sam heard banging, this only meant one thing, her mom was home. Her mother never liked to come into Sam's room so whenever she wanted Sam to do something she would just hit the wall a few times. Sam yelled from her room, "Yeah, Mom?!?!"

"Get you're a** over here, Samantha!"

"Oh my god, I'm comin'!! She forced herself to get up and go to her mom's room. Her mother's room was on the other side of the apartment, it was rather small but Sam hated doing anything that involved moving if it wasn't for food so it seemed like a long walk. She stopped at the door and knocked impatiently. "Come in, Sam." Mrs. Puckett said. Sam sighed, opened the door and sat at the edge of the bed. "What, Mom?

"You're not going to Jonah's tonight."

"What? Why not?! You knew we were going to the movies, I told you about these plans weeks ago!"

"Oh, well. You know, sometimes things happen that you are not prepared for, like when I found out I was pregnant."

"Pregnant with me or the one you murdered?" Sam mumbled, she knew that her mother didn't like talking about her earlier abortion before Sam. Mrs. Puckett heard the remark and was beyond furious. "GET OUT; GET THE F*** OUT RIGHT NOW!!" She screamed, tears welling in her eyes. Sam knew she had gone too far this time but she didn't care, she wanted to see Jonah. She wasn't gonna let her mom's orders stop her from seeing him; she decided to sneak out of the house. She went to her room, grabbed her cell phone, and hit speed dial number six. "Hey Jonah, change of plans, just meet me outside my window. See you then, babe." A few minutes later, Sam heard tapping on her window; it was Jonah throwing pebbles, letting her know he was there. She smiled, getting such a rush from sneaking out. She did stuff like this all the time but the excitement never seemed to wear off. She climbed out the window and she could see that his arms were out, prepared to catch her. She jumped into his arms. "Hey, babe." she smiled and kissed him while he still carried her. He continued carrying her until he reached his car and put her down gently. She opened the door and slid in the passenger seat as he sat in the driver seat. He turned to her, "So, where to?"

"To the movies."

Jonah slipped his hand into hers, turned on the car, and headed down the busy streets of Seattle.

---

Sam was still laughing after the movie ended and as they walked to the car hand in hand, "The movie was hilarious!" She opened the car door and slid into the passenger seat. "C'mon, let's go somewhere else." But it looked like Jonah had something else in mind; he hadn't even turned on the car yet. "What's the rush, Babe?"

"There's no rush, what'd you have in mind?

"A little bit of this." He leaned in and kissed her, sticking his tongue down her throat. He then pushed her down and climbed on top of her. Sam kissed back and wrapped her arms around Jonah's neck, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. He moved his hands down her sides, attempting to pull off her shirt but she pushed him away. "No, don't pull away from me; you know you want this too." He moved his lips to her neck, kissing her neck slowly. "Jonah, get off." She warned. He ignored her, held her down and somehow managed to take off her shirt with one hand. Sam tried to get him off but he was too strong. "Jonah, I said no!" He smiled; he seemed to be enjoying the sound of fear in her voice. He continued kissing her and unzipped her jeans. She tried getting free but he slapped her across the face hard. Tears were seeping out of her eyes as she pleaded for him to stop, "No! Please Stop! Don't…."

---

Sam tried falling asleep again but like all the other nights for past two weeks, the images of Jonah raping and beating her replayed in her mind whenever she closed her eyes. Her body was covered in bruises; it hadn't been hard to cover it from her mom since she was never home. Now, school was a completely different story, teachers were constantly asking questions. She finally told them she was in a car accident and all it left her with was a few bruises, they seemed to buy it. Ever since that night, Sam had been avoiding Jonah, for the first time, she was actually scared. Before, anytime she would get like this, she would go to Carly but she couldn't, not this time. It would just prove that Carly had been right all along and she wouldn't admit that. Sam's phone started ringing and interrupted her restless sleep, she checked her phone, and Jonah's name appeared. "Hey." She answered.

"Hey, I've haven't seen you around school lately." He acted like he didn't do anything wrong. She sighed, "I know but I've been going."

"Are you mad about the other night? I only did that because I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So, come to the Groovy Smoothie and forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Babe. I'll be at the Groovy Smoothie, I love you, bye"

"See you then, I love you too. Bye." Sam thought to herself, _Jonah loves me, I know he does. I finally have him back; I'm not screwing this up…. _

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and messaged me and told me what they wanted, it helped. Special thanks to ****anNtidote, she really helped a lot when I was stuck :) anyways, hope you guys like it. Please review! I'll love you forever if you do haha **


	5. iAdmit it

Chapter 5

Carly was watching Seattle Beat when her mind drifted to Sam as it so often did. _I wonder what happened to Sam, she's covered in bruises! If that jerk-face Jonah hurt her, I'm gonna kill him. _Carly wasn't the type to be violent but when it came to Sam, she would kill anyone who hurt her. Carly suddenly felt her phone vibrating, it was Sam. "Hello?" Carly answered.

"Hey…can I come over?" Carly was surprised to hear her ask this and was quiet for a while, Sam asked, "Carls, you there?"

"Y-yeah, I'm here. You can come over, is something wrong?"

"I just want to fix things…" Sam hung up and arrived at the apartment fifteen minutes later. She knocked hesitantly but Carly was at the door in seconds. "Hey, Sam." Sam walked into the house and sat on the couch. "Listen, Carly, I am so sorry. I got so caught up in Jonah and our relationship that I forgot about everything else. I miss you, iCarly, Spencer, and even Freddie. I just want things to go back to normal." Carly sat next to her, "You put me through all this crap and you expect me to forgive you after one apology?"

"Carly, I'm really sorry. " Sam hugged her tight and whispered, "Please forgive me?" Carly pulled away from her, "Are you gonna break up with Jonah?"

"No." Sam simply stated.

"Then I can't forgive you. I don't understand how you could take him back after all he did to you." Sam sighed, "I love him."

"So he's more important than me? Years of friendship down the drain all because of a guy."

"If you were really my friend, you wouldn't be this way."

"I am your friend, which is why I can't forgive him for what he did to you."

"Carly, I—"

"Just go, Sam."

Sam had trouble falling asleep that night; she couldn't stop thinking about Carly. Was she stupid for choosing Jonah over Carly? She honestly didn't know. It was five o'clock in the morning when Sam finally fell asleep. When her phone rang at two o'clock, it felt like she had just closed her eyes. It was Freddie calling her, "What do you want, Freddie?"

"We need to talk, come to my house in fifteen minutes."

"And if I don't?"

"Don't play with me, Sam, get your a** over here."

"Alright, alright, I'll be there." She hung up and reluctantly got out of bed to get dressed. Freddie sounded pretty upset so she rushed over there. She didn't know why but she had a feeling it was something important. She knocked on his door just in time, "Hey, Freddie, open the door." Freddie opened the door and stepped aside to let Sam in. "What do you want, Benson?" Sam walked in and sat on their perfectly positioned couch. Freddie sighed and closed the door behind her. "Carly's been…sad to say the least."

"Sad? What are you talking about?"

"She's been depressed, Sam. A few weeks ago, Wendy found Carly in the girls' bathroom cutting. I think it's gotten worse, last night, when Carly was over at my house studying, a bottle of pills fell out of her bag. I have a strong feeling that she's been popping pills."

"Maybe she's been feeling sick." Freddie sighed, "Afraid not, it's not her prescription. They were Spencer's and a lot are missing. I asked Spencer about his pills and he said he hadn't started taking them yet and he thinks he lost them. I didn't dare tell him about the fact that Carly had them."

"I don't understand. Why would she do something so stupid?"

"She's miserable…"

"I have to go talk to her."

"Before you go, there's something you should know…she's in love with you." Sam's jaw dropped, "She's what?"

"In love with you." Sam's head started spinning, her mind whirling. How could Carly Shay love her, Sam Puckett? Carly is so amazing. With her perfect hair, beautiful smile, and breathtaking body. _How could she ever fall for me? I'm nothing like her, she deserves someone perfect. Then again, no one is ever perfect enough for Carly. Could I be falling for her? No, I can't, I'm with Jonah. I don't like women, and besides, she is my best friend. We can't ruin that…can we? I mean, what if it turns out great? This really can't happen. I have to go talk to her._

Sam was outside Carly's apartment, debating whether or not to knock. She knocked three times, almost hoping no one was home. After waiting what felt like an hour, Carly answered the door, "Hey, Sam."

"Hiya, Carly," she said smiling a little. "Can I come in?" Carly moved out of the doorway to let her in. "What are you doin' here? Shouldn't you be with Jonah?" Sam sat on the couch, "No, I, uh just finished talking to Freddie. He told me something that I couldn't believe."

"And what was that?" Sam was quiet for a minute then finally said, "He said you were in love with me. I mean, that can't be true."

"Well honestly, Sam, it's true…" Sam stood up, "What are you talking about?" Carly took a few steps toward Sam and grabbed her hand. "I'm in love with you. I have been for months; it's been driving me insane. I understand if you don't feel the same but I can't help the way I feel. I'm not trying to come on to you; I needed to get this off my chest. I love you but I don't want this to ruin our friendship." Sam stood there in shock; she couldn't believe what she was hearing! "I-I-I can't believe this. I'm with Jonah." Carly looked slightly disappointed but nodded her head. "I understand."

"You didn't let me finish, Carls." Sam put both her hands on Carly's cheeks and kissed her full on the lips as passionately as she could…


End file.
